


Синдром Лимы

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда твои действия могут привести к прямо противоположному результату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Синдром Лимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lima Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218394) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



Чарльз просыпается в одиночестве.

Он не просто один в комнате — нет ни малейших следов присутствия чужого разума, шепота чужих мыслей, и так везде, куда только может дотянуться его телепатия. Это настолько шокирующе и чуждо ему, что сначала Чарльз думает: должно быть, он умер. Это похоже только на смерть.

Затем он чувствует металлические манжеты вокруг запястий и жесткий стул, на котором сидит. Чарльз вспоминает произошедшее на борту самолета: взлет задерживается из-за странных показаний приборов, он пьет ужасно горячий чай из пластикового стаканчика — а затем внезапный сильный шок, когда крышу самолета будто срезают консервным ножом. Ему кажется, что ни одна мировая религия, описывая загробную жизнь, не упоминала о чудовищной головной боли.

Чарльз приподнимает голову, пытаясь осмотреться: он в какой-то пещере, возможно, искусственной, освещенной несколькими фонарями, стоящими у основания скальной породы. И в отбрасываемых светом тенях…

Он застывает, когда там что-то — кто-то — движется.

Из теней выступает человеческая фигура, и Чарльз уже знает, кто это, еще до того, как отблески света падают на шлем, — даже если раньше они никогда не виделись лицом к лицу. Лишь один человек на Земле может подкрасться к нему незамеченным.

— Эрик Леншерр, — говорит он.

— Я предпочитаю Магнето.

У говорящего резкий голос со странным, наполовину изжитым акцентом, который говорит одновременно и о германском происхождении, и о желании свое происхождение забыть.

— Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня не похищали и не связывали, — философски замечает Чарльз; он не собирается тратить силы на бесполезное возмущение. — Можно сказать, сегодня мы оба идем на компромисс.

Эрик пристально на него смотрит. По нему сложно сказать, чего он ожидал, но уж точно не этого.

— Полагаю, это твое Братство Мутантов ответственно за поломку самолета. — Чарльз внимательно всматривается в лицо Эрика, не до конца скрытое шлемом. Ему непривычно вести переговоры, не зная мыслей собеседника, и он помнит, что нужно быть осторожным. — Спасибо, что не стал дожидаться, пока мы взлетим. И все это только для того, чтобы встретиться со мной?

Бравада для него не слишком естественна, но Чарльз решает попробовать. Судя по досье Эрика Леншерра, Магнето, Антиобщественного Элемента Номер Один, тот уважает силу.

— Знаешь, достаточно было попросить. Пригласить меня за стол переговоров. Или на коктейли — особенно на коктейли. Так делают все цивилизованные люди.

— Это не шутки, — говорит Эрик. — Но позволь мне извиниться за переизбыток осторожности.

Наручники разжимаются вокруг запястий Чарльза — поразительное ощущение, — пока не падают с глухим стуком на пол.

Он поднимает руки, разминая мышцы и наслаждаясь самой возможностью это сделать, в то время как Эрик продолжает говорить:

— Я не был уверен, что ты окажешься достаточно разумен. Но ты выглядишь на удивление рациональным, несмотря на сотрудничество с нашими врагами.

Растирая запястья, Чарльз обдумывает сказанное и приходит к единственно возможному выводу:

— Ты имеешь ввиду людей. Собираешься избавиться от меня как от коллаборациониста?

К его удивлению, Эрик улыбается.

— Нет. Я собираюсь тебя перевербовать. 

***

— Перевербовать меня?

Чарльз Ксавье выглядит удивленным, но не изумленным, и уж тем более не оставившим свои игры. Эрик не знает, почему ему кажется столь важным взять верх над этим человеком (и для чего он пошел на такие крайности), — но, в любом случае, это все ещё работает. И такое спокойствие со стороны Ксавье ему неприятно.

— Да. Твоя сила огромна, а влияние на правительство все ещё растет. Если ты продолжишь идти по этому пути, то рано или поздно все мутанты станут слугами человечества — возможно, даже рабами. Но если ты присоединишься ко мне…

«Присоединишься к нам», собирался сказать Эрик.

— Если ты присоединишься ко мне, мы сможем утверждать, что на нашей стороне сила.

Чарльз с серьезным видом обдумывает это, и Эрик на мгновение почти верит, что, несмотря на всю его рациональность, все может выйти так ужасно просто… Но затем Чарльз спрашивает:

— Что именно за сила?

— Возможность править Землей.

— О. Нет, спасибо. Это звучит как занятие, отнимающее чертовски много времени. И бумажная работа — терпеть не могу бумажную работу. Иногда я убеждаю чиновников из школьного совета, что уже все сделал, хотя на самом деле даже не заглядывал в их бумаги. Я знаю, очень безответственно с моей стороны.

— Тебе здесь некого дурачить.

Чарльз немного расслабляется и отбрасывает, как маску, последние остатки бравады.

— Абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно. Я знаю это лучше многих; моя сила позволила мне подойти к этому ближе, чем я мог себе представить. И я уже давно борюсь против. Ещё больше власти — последнее, что мне нужно.

Он медленно встает со стула, и на его лице явственно проступает дискомфорт. Из-за того, что Чарльз долго был связан, его мышцы успели основательно затечь.

Эрик невольно вспоминает свой собственный опыт; вспоминает, как Шоу связывал его, лишая возможности двигаться, чтобы заставить сделать то, что ему нужно. Мышцы Эрика отзываются болью при одном только взгляде на Чарльза.

Он напоминает себе, что Шоу был прав — и прав во всем. Их работа имеет свою цену.

— То есть ты будешь стоять и смотреть, как нас выслеживают. Как нас уничтожают. — Эрик делает шаг к Чарльзу, и теперь они стоят лицом к лицу. — Ты не возражаешь против тех зверств, что творятся в Бомбее. Или, к примеру, против насилия в Мехико.

— Разумеется возражаю, — отрезает Чарльз, и его истинный характер наконец выходит наружу. — Но даже я не могу читать одновременно все мысли на земном шаре. И не могу контролировать абсолютно все человечество. Это правда, что насилие случается — и время от времени обращается против мутантов. Но твоя террористическая деятельность лишь ухудшает ситуацию, потому что не только дает людям повод для насилия, но даже провоцирует его.

— Это война.

— Только потому, что ты разжег ее сам.

Эрик понимает, что позволил втянуть себя в бесполезный спор, который в итоге никого не убедит. И он, и Чарльз взяли верх друг над другом — и потому не могут сдвинуться с места.

Тщательно контролируя свой голос, он говорит:

— Я хочу рассказать тебе, кто я такой.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — недоуменно смаргивает Чарльз.

— Ты знаешь мое имя. Ты не знаешь, почему я тот, кто я есть; почему я знаю то, что знаю. И когда ты поймешь, Чарльз, — ты прозреешь.

***

Они беседуют в комнате Эрика, которую тот выдолбил для себя в скале, и она настолько уютна, насколько это вообще возможно: мягкая постель на возвышении из богатого железом камня, раскладной стол и стулья, немного еды, которой не дает испортиться холод Внешнего Полярного Круга.

— Оружие цивилизованных людей, — говорит Эрик, разливая вино — самый близкий аналог коктейлям в этой местности. К его удивлению, Чарльз улыбается в ответ.

Кажется, их чувство юмора не так уж и разнится.

Эрик готовился к этому разговору с тех пор, как решил, что Чарльз Ксавье — сотрудник-мутант Соединенных Штатов Америки, возможное «публичное лицо» ближайшего будущего — должен быть на его стороне. И все же предстоящий разговор относится к разряду тех, которые бывают у Эрика очень редко — и которые никогда не бывают простыми.

Но, оказывается, Чарльзу удивительно легко рассказывать о концентрационном лагере: он слушает каждой частью себя, с напряжением и мгновенным эмоциональным откликом на каждое откровение. Эрик понимает, что смотрит прямо в глаза Чарльзу дольше, чем кому-либо до сих пор, — и что за все это время Чарльз не сказал ни единого слова.

— Такова человеческая природа, — заканчивает Эрик. Он уже закатал рукав, скрыв темные цифры, вытатуированные на руке, но все ещё может чувствовать тень прикосновения Чарльза, отблески его тепла. — Если ты думаешь, что они не назовут нас животными, если ты думаешь, что они не захотят посадить нас в клетку, если ты думаешь, что они не начнут убивать нас — то каждый труп, что сгорел в крематории, доказывает твою неправоту.

Тишина наполняет комнату. Чарльз молчит очень долго, и Эрик понимает, что тот борется со слезами.

В конце концов Чарльз говорит:

— Я так искренне сожалею…

— Скажи мне, что человеческая природа добра. Скажи, что им можно доверять.

— Я никогда не сказал бы такой лжи, — отвечает Чарльз, чем совершенно поражает Эрика. — Я телепат. Я всегда понимал, каковы люди на самом деле, и всегда понимал, что у мутантов — точно те же недостатки. Учитывая, какую власть ты хочешь установить, мы будем ничем не лучше нацистов.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я этого не понимаю?

Чарльз откидывается на спинку стула, и впервые за все время — что удивительно, учитывая обстоятельства — Эрик видит неодобрение на его лице.

— Ты не можешь иметь в виду то, о чем говоришь.

— Таков этот мир. В нем существуют только хозяева и рабы. И ты, Чарльз… — они с самого начала обращались друг к другу по имени, — …ты никогда не был предназначен для того, чтобы быть рабом.

Снова повисает молчание, но уже гораздо более мрачное. Наконец Чарльз медленно говорит:

— Человеческая жизнь несущественна для тебя. Париж это доказал.

— Париж был необходим. Французское правительство собиралось…

— Не собиралось. Обсуждало. Рассматривало. Та мера никогда не была бы применена, если бы не то, что ты сделал! — Чарльз одной рукой взъерошивает волосы, и это делает его удивительно уязвимым. — Послушай меня…

— Что ж, это справедливо. Ты ведь выслушал меня.

— Мои родители были людьми. — Чарльз снова смотрит прямо в глаза Эрику. — И твои родители — тоже.

Эрик помнит прощание у ворот; помнит обреченность, смотревшую из глаз отца.

— Если мое предположение о текущей скорости мутации верно, — продолжает Чарльз, — то, вероятно, сейчас где-то в Париже есть ребенок-мутант, у которого отобрали родителей так же жестоко, как их отобрали у тебя. И человечество в этом не виновато. Виноват лишь ты.

— Ты думаешь, я буду слушать эту сентиментальную чушь? Твои… предположения?

— Я надеюсь, что ты их выслушаешь. Ты ведь помнишь сам, Эрик.

Рука Чарльза снова касается его татуировки — и это прикосновение столь же удивительное, сколь и нежное.

— Ты всю свою жизнь посвятил хранению этой памяти. И твои действия — настоящая смерть тех, о ком ты скорбишь. Я думаю… я думаю, ты превращаешься в тех, кого ненавидел тогда; ты полагаешь, что если выберешь сторону преследователя, то наконец-то будешь в безопасности. Но ни один из нас не может жить в безопасности вечно. И я уже знаю, что ты лучше тех монстров, которые сделали это с тобой. Не становись одним из них — потому что если ты станешь, то твои родители в самом деле окажутся погребены под землей.

Эрик отталкивает его руку и выходит из комнаты прежде, чем не сможет сдержаться и ударит Чарльза. Его шахи эхом отзываются в железном коридоре пещеры, и благодаря своему дару он точно знает, что Чарльз не следует за ним. Эрик не останавливается, пока не выходит на поверхность острова — бесплодной кучи богатых железом скал где-то в Полярном Северном Круге, слишком маленькой и пустынной, чтобы ею заинтересовался ещё хоть кто-нибудь, кроме него. В это время года здесь нет солнечного света; лишь небо на несколько часов в день становится светлее.

Он смотрит в темноту и представляет себе лицо матери.

Затем — лицо Чарльза.

Эрику кажется, что слова, произнесенные Чарльзом, отзываются внутри него эхом ещё в течение многих часов.

***

Чарльз знает, что не может пойти следом за Эриком. Либо слова Чарльза поколеблют его уверенность, либо нет — но в любом случае какое-либо давление сейчас только вынудит Эрика уйти в оборону.

Но ему все равно ужасно хочется пойти следом по двум причинам, одна из которых эгоистичная, а другая нет.

Бескорыстная причина звучит так: он знает, что Эрик страдает от боли… и ещё больше страдает от того, что сказал ему Чарльз. Чарльз считает, что боль необходима, но наносить кому-то раны от этого не легче. Много лет он размышлял о таинственном «Магнето» как о воплощении зла, но сейчас, даже не имея доступа к разуму Эрика, Чарльз знает — он так же чувствителен и раним, как и любой другой. Всего лишь хороший человек, запертый в бесконечной битве с собственными страхами; и Чарльз хочет спасти этого хорошего человека так сильно, что это поражает его самого.

А эгоистичная причина — Чарльз остался один.

Впервые за всю его жизнь.

Чужие мысли всегда были рядом. Его мать, к примеру, рассказывала на своих коктейльных вечеринках историю о том, что маленький Чарльз откуда-то всегда знал, когда она просыпалась, потому что тут же начинал плакать. Она всегда подавала это как ужасное неудобство.

Чарльз знает: ее рассказы говорят о том, что его дар начал проявляться ещё во младенчестве. Он никогда не отделялся от человеческих чувств, закрученных вокруг него, будь они далеко или близко.

Но это место в высшей степени уединено, и шлем Эрика даже эффективней, чем было сказано в досье ЦРУ, превращая своего владельца в «слепое пятно» для телепатии. Вокруг нет ничьих мыслей, кроме мыслей самого Чарльза, и это его чертовски нервирует.

Наверное, так чувствуют себя слепые, думает он. Или глухие. Те, кто потерял свою самую сильную связь с миром.

Но слепые и глухие как-то переживают это; я тоже справлюсь, говорит себе Чарльз. И первый час он действительно справляется.

Ко второму часу его нервы начинают сдавать.

Здесь темно и холодно; он остался в той комнате, куда привел его Эрик — и которая освещена всего одним фонарем. Чарльз сосредотачивается на этом свете, раскачиваясь взад и вперед; его ум становится рассеянным и дезорганизованным. Перепрыгивание с собственных мыслей на чужие так естественно для него, что он едва знает, как думать без этой постоянной поддержки.

Если бы только Эрик был здесь. Разговор с ним помог бы удержать разум Чарльза стабильным; это был бы поединок умов и слов, попеременно захватывающе интересный и ужасно трагичный, и Чарльз мог бы сосредоточиться на нем, как мало на чем прежде. Но Эрик не вернулся.

Чарльз читал несколько статей об одиночном заключении: там говорилось, что это ужаснее, чем любая физическая пытка. После определенного количества времени, проведенного в одиночестве, любой мозг разносит сам себя в клочья.

Психическая изоляция, видимо, имеет тот же эффект — только сказывается намного быстрее. Чарльз начинает дрожать, и его память, кажется, вышла из строя, и он почти уверен, что тени начали двигаться.

— Эрик?.. — из последних сил зовет Чарльз.

Но почти сразу жалеет об этом, поскольку Эрик не приходит, и эхо, гуляющее между металлических скал, только насмехается над ним.

К концу четвертого часа Чарльз лежит на кровати ничком. Он знает, кто он такой и откуда, но только потому, что начал расцарапывать руки и голову ногтями; боль заставляет Чарльза вернуться в свое тело. Каждый гвоздь теперь окрашен его кровью.

Он продолжает расцарапывать себя и дрожать, пока — спустя пять минут или вечность — не слышит голос Эрика:

— Боже мой, что ты делаешь?..

— Я не знаю.

Но он знает, разве нет? Просто не может вспомнить. Чарльз все так же скребет ногтями по собственному черепу.

— Говори со мной. Просто говори. Скажи что-нибудь.

— Чарльз, — Эрик садится рядом, успокаивающе близко. Он поможет. — Ты болен? Тебе холодно? Что с тобой случилось?

Ответ на этот вопрос Чарльз помнит.

— Нет мыслей. Ничьих нет — я никого не слышу. Я не знаю, где настоящий я, если не слышу кого-то. Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь…

Эрик смотрит и ничего не говорит.

Вместо этого он снимает шлем.

***

Все, из чего состоит Чарльз Ксавье, врывается к Эрику в голову.

Эрик задыхается, будто ему дали под дых: нелюбимый мальчик в роскошном доме, слишком большом для ребенка; крыша самолета, разрываемая кем-то или чем-то с ужасным скрежетом; паб в Оксфорде и вкус овсянки; ощущение наручников, разжимающихся вокруг запястий; красно-синяя модель двойной спирали ДНК, вращающаяся в лаборатории; лицо самого Эрика, ощущение его кожи под рукой Чарльза.

Он пытается отделить себя от Чарльза — или это Чарльз пытается отделить себя от Эрика?.. Они сидят рядом, вцепившись друг другу в плечи и судорожно пытаясь отдышаться.

И тогда Чарльз, отстранившись, врывается в разум Эрика — не из жестокости, вряд ли даже сильно осознанно, но в отчаянной попытке найти что-то знакомое и реальное. Воспоминания покрываются рябью в сознании Эрика, как плохая лента на прожекторе в кинотеатре: нападение на Париж, его первая поездка в Израиль, уха, которую он съел в прошлую среду, первый взгляд на бессознательного Чарльза Ксавье.

Эрику приходит в голову, что нужно думать о чем-то приятном. В его жизни было не так уж много радостей, и гораздо больше — трагедий, но кое-что он все-таки находит: старый-старый фильм, который он видел несколько лет назад. «Дилижанс». Черно-белый, снятый по меньшей мере двадцать лет назад, с Джоном Уэйном в главной роли, который выглядел тогда совсем мальчишкой. Вестерн — типичная американская пропаганда, мог бы подумать Эрик, да и вообще он оказался тогда в кинотеатре случайно, спасаясь от дождя, — но фильм был в самом деле хорош, с интересными персонажами и счастливым концом, который ещё казался более-менее правдоподобным. В тот день Эрик остался в кинотеатре, чтобы посмотреть фильм ещё трижды.

Сюжет становится все более и более конкретным в его воспоминаниях, и Эрик понимает, что его восстанавливает Чарльз — наверное, тоже видел тот фильм. Его дыхание постепенно выравнивается, и Эрик понимает, что худшее уже позади.

Наконец Чарльз поднимает голову и смотрит Эрику прямо в глаза.

— Спасибо.

— Прости, — тихо говорит Эрик, — я не знал, что это так на тебе скажется.

— Я тоже не знал.

Чарльз обессилено падает на кровать, и Эрик отрывает от простыни лоскут ткани, чтобы вытереть кровь с его рук и головы. Когда он доходит до лба, Чарльз вздрагивает.

— Господи милосердный. Я был… вне себя.

— Я не прихватил с собой зеленку.

— И ты ещё называешь себя похитителем.

В этот раз Эрик может почувствовать истинное назначение этой шутки — так Чарльз пытается прибавить себе храбрости; это нечто большее, чем просто шутка, и Эрик невольно улыбается.

Он не уверен, что должен сказать — но раз уж Эрик сейчас без шлема, то ничего говорить и не нужно, не так ли? Его взгляд сталкивается с взглядом Чарльза, и Эрик думает только о том, что заняло его мысли этой долгой-долгой ночью: о своей матери.

О человеке.

Чарльз громко выдыхает; эмоция, которую улавливает Эрик — которую, должно быть, невольно проецирует Чарльз — не удовлетворение и не триумф, а облегчение. Будто Чарльз хотел помочь ему.

— Я хотел, — говорит Чарльз. — И все ещё хочу.

— Братство очень удивится, если окажется, что на самом деле это ты меня похитил.

Эрик не думал, что когда-нибудь так мгновенно и радикально сменит курс — но, кажется, именно это с ним и произошло. Ещё никогда он не принимал решение так быстро и не был в нем так уверен.

— Но есть одна маленькая проблемка с моим ордером на арест.

— Ты не поверишь, с какими людьми правительство США иногда заключает сделки, — говорит Чарльз.

Эрик верит: он точно знает, что несколько нацистских ученных живут теперь со всеми удобствами на американском юго-западе.

— Именно, — отвечает Чарльз на его невысказанную мысль. — Я поручусь за тебя. Пока ты со мной, все будет в порядке.

— Да, — соглашается Эрик, и он говорит «да» в том числе и всем тем возможностям, что открываются ему в этот момент, во время этого разговора. Возможностям, в которых Эрик сможет чувствовать свое отражение в Чарльзе в том числе. Все, что угодно, может случиться прямо сейчас. — Уверен, так и будет.


End file.
